1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a plug and a connector assembly using the plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors generally include a socket and a plug. In use, the socket and the plug represent two connecting ends of two electronic devices, respectively, and the plug is plugged into the socket to provide quick connection between the two electronic devices. Generally, both the socket and the plug include a number of electrical contacts for establishing electrical connection between the socket and the plug. However, the electrical contacts generate electromagnetic waves when conducting electricity, adversely interfering with the electronic devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a plug and a connector assembly using the same that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.